


Unknown Heat

by amissie_valvert



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha Valjean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Confused Javert, Javert doesn't know he is an omega, Javert's Confused Boner, M/M, Near Death Experience, Omega Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amissie_valvert/pseuds/amissie_valvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near death experience Javert wakes up in an alternate universe filled with Alphas and Omegas and Jean Valjean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa+Hiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexa%2BHiwatari).



> Rate and Review please, comment below!!!

Inspector Javert had been in Montreuil for 6 months now and was increasingly bored. The town was small there was no excitement, no hunting down murderers the worst thing that ever happened was the occasional theft and that only occupied him for maybe 2 days. He mostly spent his time patrolling the town which was what he was doing when a his face came in contact with another man's fist. He was stunned and excited for the first time in months he had something dangerous happen to him.

Adrenaline filled his veins as the pain spread around his face. He looked forward and found the guilty man already swinging again. He sidestepped the fist and fired one into the mans ribs. The man groaned but it barely fazed him, he was a big man, much bulkier than Javert himself. Though he was smaller Javert wasn't afraid he was fast and had amazing stamina. The man stood up tall and swung again at Javert again Javert sidestepped the fist. This time when Javert swung at his attacker the man grabbed his arm and coat and shoved him into the alley wall. The first thing to hit had to be his head, he thought to himself as his vision went black. Soon enough he regained it and struggled against the man holding him. The man was relentless and shoved him harder into the wall again.

Javert was getting dizzy. He tried to swing back with his free arm but it didn't matter much. Eventually the attacker dropped him and Javert stumbled trying his best to stay on his feet. The attacker landed another blow this time kicking him hard in the back of the knee. Javert stumbled and fell. Before he could move to protect himself the man brought his foot down again this time hitting him square in the chest. His breath started coming in short and fast, he couldn't catch it, his left lung had collapsed. The man grabbed Javert by the collar and dragged him into a standing position. Soon Javert felt cool metal slide between his ribs and he used all his breathing capacity to howl a scream.

The man dropped him unceremoniously onto the cobblestones and walked away mocking his gypsy blood. Javert's breathing was worse since he screamed, he started panicking he couldn't breath,he couldn't move, he was truly helpless. His chest felt like it was rising and falling a thousand miles per hour yet he had no breath. He could feel the blood seeping from the wound in his side but couldn't do anything about it. Eventually his breathing slowed to a stop and his eyes closed.

***

He awoke in the same alley, except something was different. He could breath he realized as he sucked in a deep breath. He was sore in all the places he was hit but couldn't find any exterior damage. The knife wound was gone only a small purple line were the knife had entered.

He got up his head still spinning. He took another deep breath, something was different. He could smell something.He inhaled deeply again the air wreaked of pheromones. Two kinds he discovered; he covered his nose and slowly started his way home his entire body wrecked.

When he got into his small apartment he went straight to bed.

***

The next morning when he awoke his body ached even worse. And the smell was back but it was three times stronger. He sniffed again and realized the smell was coming from him. Soon sleepiness completely dissolved and he was aware that the ache of his body was not muscle fatigue it was something else. Was he… was he 'excited' right now. Yes he discovered he looked down to see a massive erection straining his trousers. _Oh Dear Lord!_ He thought. He willed it to go away, but he was more hungry for carnal relations then he ever has been. 

He unbuttoned his trousers, the pain becoming to much to bare, and grasped his aching prick. He started to stroke up and down but soon that wasn't enough he stroked and rubbed as hard as possible willing himself to cum. But he received no satisfaction. What was this cruel world!

***

After a few hours of complete agony and staying rolled up into a tight ball he heard a knock on the door.  _GO AWAY!_  He thought. Another knock

"Leave me… me be!" he choked.

He heard the handle of his door click and the door gently push open.

"Ja-Javert… Inspector"

"Please … go away"

Within a few seconds he saw the Mayor standing at the foot of his bed, he heard the man take in a deep breath. Some unknown force made him desire to roll over and spread his legs for the man but he stopped himself.

Javert stared at Madeleine, the man looked lethal. His hair was a mess, his eyes were black with lust, and his nostrils flared.

"Javert", he said almost calmly

"No go away!", at this Madeleine snapped.

"ROLL OVER!", he barked. The ever obeying Javert listened but not because he was Madeleines subordinate but because that voice.. something in the voice compelled him to obey. In this new position Javert could see all of the mayor; his muscles, face, the straining erection.

Madeleine started unbuckling his trousers and Javert let out a whimper. Madeleine looked up and smiled, "Eager are we? Undress Javert"

Again Javert couldn't help but obey the man he nearly ripped his trousers off, then threw the shirt off. By the time he looked back towards Madeleine his trouser were off. He was so HUGE! Javert whimpered again. Madeleine took off his shirt and threw it onto the ground

"Val-Valjean!", Javert saw the brand. He scurried to grab his manacles.

"Sit DOWN!", the man bellowed and Javert did. Valjean crawled onto the bed and pushed Javert back onto his back. All fight left Javert, he wanted this so bad.

Valjean claimed him in a bruising kiss. "Good boy Inspector". Javert moaned. As a reward Valjean stroked his cock, and Javert moaned louder.

"PLEASE!"

"Please WHAT?"

"PLEASE ALPHA!", Javert had no idea why he used that word.

Valjean kissed him again and stroked him harder. Using his other hand he lifted his fingers to Javert's mouth. Without a second thought Javert took the fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva. Valjean pumped his fingers in and out of Javet's mouth, "What a good little Omega", he said and tightened his grip on Javert's cock. Javert moaned once again and Valjean pulled his fingers out. He lowered his hand and thrust two fingers into Javert.

Javert positively screamed. Valjean pumped his fingers hard like he had done to Javerts mouth. After what felt like a eternity to Javert, Valjean added another finger. Three fingers entered and exited Javert in a rhythm he couldn't even hope to catch.

Eventually Valjean removed his hand and positioned himself in between Javert's legs, teasing his opening with the head of his prick.

Without warning he plunged in and set a punishing rhythm. He thrust in and out in and out still teasing Javert's cock with his hand. Before long Javert howled and came. He clenched around Valjean setting off the other mans climax.

When Valjean came to Javert was panting with his eyes closed beneath him. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "You are mine"

Javert opened his eyes and nodded his head. Normally he would have made a snarky remark, told the person he didn't belong to anyone and simply leave, but he couldn't argue with this man. There was truth in those words than there was in the world.

And he was ok with that. 

 


End file.
